Misión cuarentena
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Nadie más que alguien que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba hubiese aceptado la difícil misión de ser el enfermero 24x24 de Yuri Plisetsky. Pero ¿qué fue en lo que en realidad se vivió en esa casa durante cuarenta días? [Secuela de "Varicela"]


**Babies! Como algunos pocos sabían me pareció una verdadera monstruosidad dejar así como así mi historia de "Varicela" entonces heme aquí con esta especie de continuación. Gocenlo :33**

" **Yuri! On Ice" es propiedad de** _ **MAPPA,**_ _ **Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie más que alguien que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba hubiese aceptado la _difícil_ misión de ser el enfermero 24x24 de Yuri Plisetsky.

Pero ¿qué fue en lo que en realidad se vivió en esa casa durante cuarenta días?

 **Alojamiento**

—…También te dejé anotado el número de su abuelo. Probablemente llame diario aquí o al celular de Yuri. Por favor ten paciencia. Debe estar preocupado por su nieto. —Yakov daba las últimas indicaciones a Otabek sin dejar de desempacar la pijama de _animal print_ del chico para que se la cambiara y se recostara en la que sería su habitación por los próximos cuarenta días.

—Entiendo.

—Tampoco descuides tus actividades. Te espero en las prácticas. Yuratchka se puede cuidar solo durante unas horas. — El moreno asintió dejando al borde de la cama en el suelo unas pantuflas que había comprado para el rubio antes de llegar a la residencia de Lilia. Yakov acomodó su sombrero y tomó conmovido al chico por los hombros. —Estamos contigo, muchacho. Sé valiente. —

— ¡Oigan! ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera!— Espetó el rubio ya con la pijama puesta arrojando una pequeña almohada hacia el mayor siendo detenida por este con su antebrazo. El castaño se limitó a carraspear disipando el deseo de soltar una risa enternecido. Al fin y al cabo así era la relación entrenador-alumno de ellos dos.

—Yuri, obedece en todo lo que te diga Otabek.— El joven arremedó a su entrenador colocándose sus audífonos aunque estos en realidad no estuvieran conectados. Yakov soltó cansino un suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo al mayor. —Cualquier cosa llámanos a Lilia o a mí. —Después de un par de indicaciones y agradecimientos finales el mayor se retiró en el taxi que había llevado a los 3 a la residencia del kazajo y mismo que lo estaba esperando para regresarlo a la academia. Otabek se separó de la ventana cuando vio al carro alejándose para encontrarse al joven con los brazos cruzados y con una _extraña_ mueca en su rostro. Lo conocía poco, quizá hasta podía decirse que aún había una parte de su amistad donde no habían conseguido dejar de ser extraños, pero a juzgar por su postura no estaba enfadado (a diferencia de cómo creía que sería su actitud). Estaba tenso, y hasta encorvado haciendo su figura aún más pequeña

—Yuri. —Al escucharlo y viendo sus claras intenciones de acercársele este apretó más sus brazos contra su cuerpo. —No parecer molesto, pero ¿qué te pasa?—Yuri jugueteaba con el cable de sus audífonos por debajo de la colcha sin razón de querer mirarle.

—Ese viejo…—Comenzó con deje de incomodidad. —Te está obligando a cuidar de mí. Enserio odiaría causarte molestias por vivir contigo este tiempo, ¡y todo por culpa de ese niño del demonio que me contagió!—Exclamó dejándose caer contra las almohadas.

—En primer lugar, no me obligó. —Rectificó. —Me lo propuso y yo acepté. Y en segunda no recuerdo haber dicho que eras una molestia. Inclusive nos puede acercar como amigos ¿no?— Con miedo absurdo de que su mandíbula cayera hasta el mismísimo inframundo por tal comentario soltó una tos fingida y cubriendo su rostro con una mano apoyado por dicho gesto. —Al fin y al cabo vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. —No satisfecho con la comezón en el cuerpo y la fiebre en su cara sus entrañas ahora eran bombardeadas con un cosquilleo que en otro escenario lo hubiera tomado como "agradable." En ese caso sólo le provocaban ganas de salir corriendo al baño.

— _¿Este chico siempre habla así?_ —Pensó colocando una cinta para el cabello entre sus dientes y recogiendo un poco su cabello en una media cola. —Tú ganas. Pero no te lo voy a hacer fácil. — Comentó inconscientemente adoptando la misma postura de Yakov acerca de lo difícil que iba a ser tratar con el chico.

— ¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda o no?—Sin esperar respuesta retiró lentamente la cinta del cabello entre la boca de Yuri y la tomó inclinándose hacia el menor y amarrando su cabello cuidando no halarlo demasiado. Yuri levantó su barbilla sin que su amigo se diera cuenta aspirando por apenas unos segundos el borde de la chamarra de cuero de Otabek. Abrió sus orbes sorprendido de sí mismo y cuando su compañero soltó su cabello este se acostó de lado dando la espalda al mayor bostezando abiertamente y alegando que tenía sueño. El moreno haló las sábanas cubriendo un poco más al enfermo y se dirigió hacia la puerta colocando su mano en el picaporte no sin antes detenerse. —Yuri…siéntete como en casa.

 **Campana**

— ¿Es necesario? No es muy diferente a una vaca cuando le ponen un cencerro —Refunfuño el joven tomando la pequeña campana porcelana entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Créeme, funcionará. — Soltó convencido Otabek sin expresión alguna esta vez y señalando la campanilla. —Tócala cada vez que necesites algo. Lo que sea.

— ¿Así no llaman a los sirvientes la gente que vive en mansiones?

—Deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión. Considero que no es sano para tu edad. —El menor se sonrojó sin ánimos de dejar que algún otro comentario hilarante escapara de su jovial y exhausta mente.

Cabe mencionar que había días en que el joven no hacía uso de la campana sin ánimos de "molestar" al joven. En casos extremos en donde sus piernas aún no respondían efecto del cansancio por las medicinas y enserio requería un vaso con agua o un medicamento con el dolor de su orgullo la ocupaba.

No lo molestaría con esa dichosa campana.

Hasta el día en que las seguidoras del kazajo encontraron su domicilio.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido afuera?— El rubio estiró sus piernas y arqueó su espalda desentumiéndola y acercándose a la ventana para ver a un grupo de 3 ruidosas chicas en la puerta y ocultando algo entre sus manos que más tarde relucirían como fotos del joven patinador. Estas se aparecieron por su casa después de haberlo seguido de regreso de la pista y pidiéndole un autógrafo a las fotos que curiosamente siempre llevaban en sus bolsos. Después de soltar un estridente "¿¡Qué!?" Yuri regresó a su cama a zancadas abriendo de golpe su cajón y pensándolo un par de veces comenzó a agitar la campana sin piedad. Otabek al oír esto se apuró a complacer a sus fanáticas.

—Me disculpo, chicas. Tengo que regresar a casa. — Dio media vuelta cerrando amablemente la puerta y apresurándose subió las escaleras a llegar al cuarto de Yuri.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Después del tal arranque el joven advirtió que no contaba con un "plan B" juntaba y separaba las yemas de sus dedos divisando un vaso de cristal que quedó en el tocador al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Agua! Q-quiero decir, ¿podría molestarte con un vaso con agua? Esta sed me está irritando la garganta. —Explicó frotando repetidamente su tráquea. El más alto sonrió y obedeció gustosos. Al parecer el ruso estaba entrando cada vez más en confianza.

Pero los días pasaron…

Más fans se enteraron del domicilio del talentoso kazajo…

Y extrañamente los pedidos de Yuri también aumentaban…

— ¡Otabek! Me trajiste el medicamento equivocado ¿podrías traerme el bueno?

— ¡Beka! ¿Puedes prestarme tu cargador? El mío no lo encuentro y necesito mandarle un mensaje de texto a mi abuelo.

— ¡Tengo frío! ¿No tienes otra manta que me prestes? No importa que te tardes buscándola.

Estaba por demás decir que Otabek era muy listo.

Aunque nunca se dio cuenta que el timbre de su puerta sonaba al mismo tiempo que la incesante campanilla de su paciente, evitando que pudiera atender más de un minutos a sus admiradoras.

 **Enfermero al rescate**

—Quédate quieto, Yuri.

—Me canso de estar en esta posición.

—Sólo acuéstate y relájate.

— ¡No puedo! Sólo hazlo rápido.

—No quiero lastimarte. No me obligues a amarrarte.

— ¡Tú no harías eso!

—Si tengo que hacerlo por tu bien, sí.

—D-de acuerdo.

—No pongas esa cara.

— ¡Rápido!

Cinco minutos después.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Ya. —Otabek se sentó a su lado, tomó delicadamente el brazo del pequeño y bajó parte de su pijama poniendo al descubierto la mitad de su brazo y pecho. —No puedo creer que no pudieras tomarte la temperatura tú sólo en estas dos horas. —Se burló tomando el termómetro electrónico y fijando su vista en el lector aliviado por ver 37.3°, mucho menor que en la mañana. —No es que me moleste tomártela pero…

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! El maldito termómetro se caía mucho. — Debatió el rubio arrebatándole el artefacto y sintiéndose tranquilo internamente al ver que su fiebre había disminuido considerablemente.

—Es que eres muy inquieto. — El mayor sacó una libreta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y con una bolígrafo del buró anotó la temperatura del adolescente en una especie de registro que llevada tres veces al día. —Ahora a esperar a que la enfermera te ponga la inyección. Llegará pronto.

—Deberías aprender a hacerlo tú. — Bufó encendiendo su consola de videojuegos comenzando una partida de carrera de autos.

— ¿Me parece o te molesta que no sea yo quien te las pon…?

— ¡Cállate!

 **Remedio casero**

—Tú no, eh, ¿meditas, rezas por los enfermos o algo así?— Cuestionó al ver con desconfianza y algo de asco la sustancia caldosa que aún burbujeaba en el plato frente a él. —Digo, se ve apetitoso pero por si…

—No, Yuri. —Se apresuró a entregarle la cuchara al rubio también sintiendo lástima por el pobre chico. —Sé perfectamente que esto no se ve agradable para comer. Y aunque me pasara la vida rezando por ti dudo que sea más efectivo que esto. —El rubio alternaba suplicante su mirada entre aquel remedio y la insistente mirada de Otabek porque lo comiera de una vez. —Si te sirve de algo, lo probaré para que veas que te convenzas de que no es dañino. —Yuri asintió entregándole de vuelta el utensilio de plata viendo cómo el mayor dio un rápido sorbo. No obstante, ni siquiera él pudo ocultar aunque fuese por un instante su cara de desagrado total, inclusive si había pasado directo por su tráquea y había intentado no tomarle el sabor. Estaba seguro que ahora el adolescente iba a poner peros sobre peros para no comérselo y justo eso era lo que no quería. —Bien, sabe horrible pero si por favor…— Enarcó una ceja al ver a Yuri tomando por su cuenta de nuevo la cuchara y revolviendo el caldo de color verde fuerte con intenciones de probarlo.

—Si lo hiciste tú y dices que esto servirá para recuperarme más rápido te creo. — El ruso se aseguró de al menos tener a un lado un vaso con jugo y una servilleta para terminar lo más rápido posible con ese bendito brebaje al que su amigo tanta confianza le tenía.

—Espera. — Otabek esperó a que el ruso tomara un poco de caldo con la cuchara para inclinarse levemente y soplar el humo que este desprendía. Yuri permanecía inmóvil a la vez que el calor de sus mejillas subía y no sabía cómo detenerlo. —Aún sigue caliente. — Dicho esto Plisetsky aguantó la respiración y consumía la sustancia caldosa de cinco o seis bocados para pausar y dar un sorbo de jugo y repetir la acción. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos el joven había acabo con su tortuosa tarea dejando el plato de lado sin ánimos de volver a comer algo similar en un largo tiempo.

—Te felicito, Yuri. — Se sinceró dando un par de aplausos. El rubio correspondió orgulloso sonriendo y terminando de limpiar los restos de comida de su boca con un pedazo de servilleta.

— ¿Y entonces?—Incitó. — ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar este manjar para la varicela?

—No es específicamente para la varicela. — Rectificó el mayor tomando el vaso de Yuri y volviendo a servirle jugo de la jarra que tenía en el suelo. —Mi madre nos lo daba a mí y a mis hermanos cuando nos enfermábamos de lo que fuese. Es como un remedio para cualquier dolencia. — Prosiguió notablemente nostálgico entregándole la bebida al rubio.

— ¿Extrañas tu casa?— Cuestionó con catela más bien haciéndolo parecer una afirmación.

—Mucho. —Respondió tomando con ambas manos la charola con el plato vacío. —Pero estoy haciendo lo que me gusta. Además haciendo este tipo de cosas me hace sentir cerca de ellos. Como recurrir a sus remedios. —Yuri cruzó sus brazos colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. Siempre le hacía sentir bien el que Otabek le compartiera de a poco cosas de su familia y de sí mismo. Lo hacía sentir mejor que supiera cosas que los demás no de alguien a quien todo el tiempo incitan a sacarle información.

—Tu familia parecer ser genial.

—Tal vez un día los conozcas.

—Y cuando ese día llegue le pediré a tu madre que me haga este plato de nuevo. Porque tu versión sabe horrible…

 **Sueño**

Para mala suerte de Yuri, jamás llegó a percatarse que tenía el _curioso_ hábito de hablar mientras dormía. Inclusive de seguir una conversación en este estado de reposo.

—Y entonces ¿qué hizo Katsuki?

—El borracho le arrebató la corbata a su ex entrenador, a dos jueces del torneo y las unió con la suya.

— ¿Y después?

—Comenzó a _brincar la cuerda._

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Lo grabé.

—Aún tienes el video, me imagino.

—Lo tengo en mi computadora.

— ¿Lo borraste de tu celular?

—Sí

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Viktor se enoja si tengo un video de su _alumnito_ haciendo el ridículo.

— ¿Cómo podría entrar a tu galería?

—Él lo puede todo. Es un genio malvado.

— ¿Ah sí?— Otabek suspiró densamente tensado un poco su mandíbula.

—Entonces es un genio…

—Sí. — El adolescente escondió su rostro entre una de las almohadas y la sábana dando la espalda a su amigo. —Como tú, aunque no eres malvado como él.

Se quedó apoyado en el borde de la puerta con brazos cruzados y delineando su ya no tan frágil figura con la mirada. Era una imagen algo contraproducente para su vista. Sus facciones seguían siendo las más delicadas entre los competidores, pero los músculos en sus brazos, piernas y parte de su espalda decían que esa etapa estaba por terminar y pronto.

Altin también tenía un sueño a corto plazo.

Que Yuri se recuperara y que pudiera participar y hasta ganar la competencia de San Petersburgo.

Y que después lo buscara para entablar una conversación así de natural y sin necesidad de hacerlo por medio de un sueño.

Sobre todo que estando en sus cinco sentidos le volviera a repetir que lo creía un genio.

 **Comezón**

—Yuri, deja de rascarte. Te dejarás marca. — Repetía por séptima vez en la tarde Otabek mientras buscaba desesperado el ungüento para la comezón entre las maletas y cajones de la habitación. Revisaba caja por caja pero todas estaban vacías. — ¿Cómo pudiste acabarte seis cajas de ungüento en casi treinta días?— Yuri se encogió de hombros con una postura totalmente inocente.

— ¡Qué quieres que haga! No soporto la comezón. — El joven no dejaba de rascar su mentón con su mano izquierda repetir esta acción por detrás de su oreja con su mano libre. —Nadie me dijo que debía racionar lo que me untaba. —La habitación permaneció casi en silencio de no ser porque el mayor podía escuchar claramente cómo el adolescente no dejaba de rascar diferentes partes de su piel. Decidió cesar su búsqueda y ayudarlo de una forma más _manual._

—Intenta aguantar. —El chico tomó entre sus manos las del rubio y las soltó al instante. Pero al girarse diez segundos bastaron para volver a escuchar al menor restregarse contra la pared en in intento por aliviar la picazón de su espalda y de cómo hacía lo mismo rascando sus brazos. El kazajo se dirigió de nuevo hacia él deteniendo sus muñecas. Sin embargo, el más joven parecía haberle encontrado el juego a la situación al frotar ahora su talón derecho contra su pie izquierdo. —Oye…— Yuri sonrió de oreja a oreja aunque la risa se la acabó cuando el mayor decidió entonces apoyar el resto de su cuerpo sobre las piernas del chico.

—Con que esas tenemos. — Masculló volviendo a rascarse los brazos y los costados de su abdomen con más ímpetu que antes. Alton volteó la mirada alarmado percatándose que algunas de las marcas en su torso se volvían aún más rojas por esta acción.

— ¡Yuri!—Valiéndose de su fuerza tomó entre ambas manos las del chico sin intención de soltarlas aunque este forcejeara. Y ese forcejeo se fue desvaneciendo al punto de quedar en la misma posición sin intención de reprimendas.

A Plisetsky enserio le sacaban de quicio las condenadas ronchas en su nívea piel.

Hasta el punto en que se hiciera normal que Otabek pusiera su mano encima de la suya para que dejara de rascarse.

 **¿Y el gato?**

— ¿Quieres que apague el televisor? Estás muy nervioso desde que comenzó ese documental de animales domésticos. — Otabek trató de alcanzar el control remoto pero el ruso se lo arrebató negando con la cabeza.

—N-no es eso. —Bajó su mirada. —Hace más de un mes que no estoy en casa y estoy un poco preocupado por mi gato.

—No sabía que tenías uno. — Admitió sorprendido el chico. Habían hablado de más intimidades pero ese tema de las mascotas nunca se había tocado.

—Bueno, no es mío propiamente. — El mayor enarcó una ceja confundido. —Es un gato callejero pero siempre va a casa a que le dé de comer y a que juegue un rato con él. Me preocupa que ahora que no me ha visto deje de visitarme. — A Otabek le conmovió que el adolescente en realidad hablara como si se tratase de una persona que solía visitarlo. No hablaron más. A Yuri ya le era permitido levantarse de la cama y caminar por la casa. Pero aún así se sentía agotado y la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba recostado en la cama durmiendo o simplemente leyendo alguna revista. Al tin se percató de que su amigo se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Apagó el televisor y salió de la habitación cerrando con cautela. Lo último que se escuchó en un buen rato fue su motocicleta alejándose por un rato.

Plisetsky despertó agitado culpa de una recurrente pesadilla que solía tener en tiempo de estrés. Una escena en donde nunca faltaba nieve por doquier, mujeres de la vida galante y un llanto doloroso a lo lejos. Secó el sudor de su frente con su muñeca.

— ¿Otabek?— Agitó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda buscándolo sin resultado. Por alguna extraña razón las tantas películas antiguas que miró con su abuelo durante la infancia le hicieron la mala jugada de hacerle creer que Otabek podría estar recostado, tal vez, a lado suyo. Por coincidencia escuchó las llaves de la entrada y unas pisadas que se dirigían de las escaleras principales hacia su cuarto. Miró al moreno entrando con una sonrisa y con su celular en la mano.

— ¿Te desperté?— Yuri negó de nuevo enderezando su columna y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— El kazajo le entregó su celular al rubio abierto en su galería de fotos. Yuri de inmediato se percató de las ocho fotos que había tomado a cierto gato rayado muy conocido.

—Es…

—Está bien. — Se adelantó ante la mirada sorpresiva de Yuri y a la vez alegre de ver bien al animalito. —Resulta que tu abuelo le deja comida por las mañanas. Hace rato fui a buscar al gato y a dejarle un poco de comida a tu abuelo para que se la diera. — Se detuvo un momento para que ambos pudieran ver un corto video que Otabek subió a su red social del gatito jugando entre las plantas. —Aunque nunca me dijiste su nombre.

—Nunca lo llamé de alguna manera. — Yuri colocó un dedo en su mentón en forma pensativa y acto seguido sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí. A Altin esto no le preocupó al ser –aparentemente- algo recurrente en su estado. —Podría llamarlo… Iruto. — Otabek rió tomando de nuevo su celular y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la merienda.

—No sé qué signifique pero parece un buen nombre. Baja en unos quince minutos para cenar.

Yuri estaba feliz de conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de su compañero. Y de los detalles que pasa por alto.

Ya se ha dicho y se volverá a decir.

Otabek era de los chicos de su edad más inteligentes de su país y del planeta tierra.

Aun después de no percatarse del significado de _Iruto_ al revés.

 **Llamadas**

— _¿Y cómo te has sentido?_

— ¿Y eso a ti…?—Rectificó sus palabras al ver la mirada del Altin reprimiéndolo. —Mejor. Gracias por preocuparte, _katsudon_. — El más alto asintió orgulloso de los modales corregidos –a fuerza- del rubio.

— _Me alegra oír eso. Pero mejor te dejo para que reposes. Iremos a verte en la competencia de San Peterburgo._

—Para que veas cómo es que alguien gane una medalla de oro. — Yuri rió ante el sentido del humor de su rival y se despidió.

— _Yuratchka, ¿seguro que no quieres que vaya a visitarte?_

—No quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa, abuelo. Pero en unos días más iré a verte. Te lo prometo. — Moduló su voz ante la debilidad que le emanaba el hablar con su abuelito.

— _Bien, pero cuídate mucho. Y no le des molestias al joven Altin._

—Eso trato, abuelo.

— _¡Yurio! ¿Por qué no me regresas las llamadas?_

— ¡Porque me llamas diez veces al día, Viktor!

— _Todavía de que fue gracias a mí que ahora estés siendo mimado para que te recuperes más rápido, ¡merezco respeto!_

— ¡No mereces nada!

— _Bien bien pero cuéntame ¿cómo te trata Otabek?_

— ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo me trata"?

— _Me refiero a que si ya…_

—Viktor…Viktor…—Separó la bocina del teléfono de casa percatándose de que no había línea cortando la llamada. Divisó a Otabek dejando una carga de ropa limpia en el sillón de la sala a un costado del adolescente. —Otabek, algo le pasa al teléfono. —Avisó estirándole la bocina al mayor para que este lo comprobara.

—Oh, eso. — Respondió de manera casual casi restándole importancia. —A veces sucede. Creo que el cableado está mal. — Sin decir más se retiró no sin antes empujar con su pie el cable desconectado del teléfono y esconderlo detrás de una repisa de madera.

Si cuando Viktor le llamaba sólo lograba poner de malas a Yuri mejor que estuvieran incomunicados por un tiempo ¿no?

Para eso son los amigos…

 **Farmacia**

— ¡Espera!— Lo detuvo de salir sosteniendo la manga de su chaqueta. —Es una de las peores tormentas que he visto en los últimos meses.

—Yuri, es la última fase de tu tratamiento. No vamos a tirar por la borda estos meses de cuidados porque no tomes tus medicamentos en la última semana. — Otabek se colocó su casco pero fue detenido antes de abrochárselo, Yuri se lo había arrebatado.

—Debe haber más por ahí. — Trató de sonar convincente. —Yakov seguro lo dejó escondido en…

—Ya buscamos por todos lados. Te la terminaste.

—La farmacia más cercana queda como a veinte minutos.

—Pero a ocho en motocicleta. — Otabek pasó su brazo por un costado del rubio alcanzando las llaves de su vehículo y de paso revolviendo el cabello del más bajo. Se ajustó su casco y salió de la casa. Sabiendo que sus oposiciones serían ignoradas no a Yuri no le quedó más que mirar por la ventana cómo el moreno retiraba el plástico protector de su motocicleta y se alejaba en ella.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos y era la tercer taza de té de limón que Yuri tomaba. Miraba una sección del periódico la cual usaba como portavasos en donde se podía leer que le clima pintaba como despejado y con baja probabilidad de lluvia. El rubio tomó la hoja de papel y arrogó formando una bola y tirándola en un rincón alejado de la cocina.

— ¡Deberían despedir al que escribió esto!— Acto seguido escuchó la motocicleta de Otabek estacionarse. Este no se detuvo a volver a cubrir su vehículo y golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Yuri corrió a abrirla dejándolo entrar empapado de pies a cabeza. — ¡Te lo dije!— Subió las escaleras y corriendo a su cuarto quitó de su cama la cobija encima de esta. De pasó tomó unas toallas de baño del barandal y le entregó las tres telas al kazajo. —Tardaste demasiado. — Bufó más tranquilo al ver que el chico intentaba secarse lo más posible.

—La farmacia más cercana estaba cerrada. Tuve que buscar otra. — Se acercó de nuevo al sillón estirándole una bolsa plástica a Yuri. —Ve y tómatelas pronto. Para que no se corte el efecto. — Yuri obedeció sin rechistar sintiéndose aún preocupado por Altin, sobretodo al escucharlo tener un ataque de estornudos. Y más al percatarse de una caja de antigripales con el resto de las medicinas. Tomó su medicamento y tomó la caja de antigripales dirigiéndose a la estancia principal. —Sabes que te vas a enfermar ¿verdad? —Preguntó inculpándolo.

—Probablemente. — Admitió terminando de secar su cabello. —Pero recuerda que no soy yo quien tiene una competencia en una semana.

—Eres un tonto.

—No lo creo. Logré encontrar otra farmacia en menos de cinco minutos. — Debatió avivando el fuego de la chimenea para entrar en calor. —Además, según tú y tus sueños soy un genio.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

 **Alta**

— ¿Y?— Incitó Yakov bajo la atenta mirada de Lilia y Otabek mientras el doctor de cabecera revisaba la espalda de Yuri y su ritmo cardiaco así como la condición de su piel en cuanto a las posibles marcas de la varicela. — ¿Cómo está?— El doctor soltó un tendido suspiro poniendo aún más nerviosa a la rusa.

—Chico…—Se giró hacia Otabek extendiéndole su mano a lo que este la estrechó. —No estoy seguro de qué magia o brujería hiciste con Yuri. Está perfecto. — Ninguno de los presentes pudo esconder su alegría o alivio. Definitivamente Yuri estaría dentro de la competencia de su tierra natal. Altin agradeció abochornado el cumplido siendo también felicitado por ambos entrenadores como si este fuese quien participaría. —Por lo que sé la competencia es en ocho días. No habrá problema que comience a practicar desde mañana.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor. — Comentó Lilia haciendo una reverencia hacia el profesional de la salud.

—Más que a mí deberían agradecerle a este muchacho. — Señaló al moreno con el dedo pulgar. —Se nota de sobra que era el más interesado en que Yuratchka se recuperara. — Ambos tosieron sonoramente mientras los adultos dejaban a solas a los competidores. Yuri volvió a colocarse su camisa y a terminar de empacar sus cosas siendo ayudado por Otabek quien se dedicó a doblar su ropa mientras el ruso la guardaba en las maletas.

—Gracias. —Yuri rompió el silencio girándose su torso hacia el castaño.

—Al final no puedo mas que sentirme aliviado. — El rubio enarcó una ceja para que el mayor prosiguiera. —Es un alivio que puedas participar en la competencia de San Petersburgo. Y más feliz me siento que yo pudiera ayudarte.

—Básicamente tú hiciste todo. — Comentó cerrando su maleta y colocándola a la entrada de la habitación y acercándose de nuevo al mayor. —Ni se te ocurra faltar a verme competir. —Chocó los cinco con Otabek y este lo jaló sin brusquedad de su muñeca para atraparlo en un abrazo. Rápidamente Yuri separó su rostro mirándolo sintiéndose incómodo por la distancia visible de estaturas que había entre ellos. Otabek lo miró extrañado.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero parece que te quedará una marca de varicela en la nariz. —Presionó suavemente la punta de su nariz entre su dedo pulgar e índice haciendo que el rubio sacara la lengua juguetonamente para diversión de Otabek.

—Yuri, vamos. —Escuchó gritar desde la planta a su entrenador. Otabek le colocó la gorra de su famosa chaqueta de tigre al rubio y le ayudó con una de las maletas.

Sería mejor guardar en secreto a los entrenadores rusos que Yuri dejó alguna de su ropa en los cajones del que fue su cuarto durante la cuarentena. Al fin y al cabo ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el adolescente regresara de vez en cuando.

Como se dijo al inicio, Otabek no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba estando cuarenta días con Yuratchka.

Pero es que los demás tampoco se imaginaban que este sería el enfermo de varicela más alegre y rebosante con el enfermero más paciente y pendiente.

Y que volverían a tener esa relación paciente-enfermero las veces que fuera necesario y hasta las que salían sobrando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y de nueeeevo creí que quedaría más corto :B no sé si se han dado cuenta pero hasta el momento mis historias de este fandom están en cierto modo entrelazadas. Nunca había hecho eso y la verdad me está gustando ;D se me cuidan, babies.**


End file.
